board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)Sonic the Hedgehog vs (18)Fei Fong Wong vs (27)Dan Hibiki 2013
Results Round One Friday, July 12th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis Honestly, I had no idea who would win between Dan and Fei before this match started. I picked Fei entirely because 1990s Square still has some respect on this site, while Dan/Sagat was one of the biggest flops to me of the entire Rivalry Rumble. Maybe I overrate Street Fighter characters because of how much I love Super Street Fighter 4? I dunno. But C to Shining C in that game is my favorite trophy in any game I've ever played. I half wish the online population for PS3 wasn't dead so I could do it all over again. Getting 1000 on every character in SSF4 was soooooo fun. I actually ranked the SSF4 characters awhile back: 39 - Ryu 38 - Evil Ryu 37 - C. Viper 36 - Makoto 35 - Sakura 34 - Ken 33 - Dudley 32 - Dhalsim 31 - E. Honda 30 - Dee Jay 29 - Guile 28 - Blanka 27 - Juri 26 - Rufus 25 - Cody 24 - Abel 23 - Chun-Li 22 - Yun 21 - Fei Long 20 - Rose 19 - Cammy 18 - Guy 17 - Gouken 16 - Balrog 15 - Yang 14 - Dan 13 - Seth 12 - Adon 11 - Ibuki 10 - Hakan 9 - Zangief 8 - Vega 7 - Gen 6 - El Fuerte 5 - Akuma 4 - Oni 3 - Sagat 2 - M. Bison 1 - T. Hawk The only thing I'd even change now is Akuma up to 4, and I only outright despise the last three characters. Point is, Dan rocks. Fei is awesome and deserved second place, but SSF4 deserves as much love as possible at all times. Beyond that, not much to say about this match since it was over in 10 seconds. Zen's (Late) Analysis Wow I don't remember half these matches, I think everyone was caught up in post-Draven fever to pay any attention to this low votal jobber matches. At least Sonic pulls in more votes than X. I remember some mild debate about Dan and Fei, both had been in contests before and both had looked like trash, and some people believed that Dan would win on recognizability. But with votals this low that logic gets tossed out the window and Fei was able to take the win pretty easily. GameFAQs really doesn't seem to care about fighting game characters outside of the mascots. Ryu, Chun-Li, Akuma, M. Bison, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Morrigan, Nightmare, and... uh... are there any other fighting game characters people vote for here? I must be missing some. Leave a comment on my webzone if you know what fighting game characters people care about here. Sonic has a great match pic here, wow. People have it in their heads that the only good Sonic is Classic Sonic, which is a bad opinion but it is a prevalent one. Nothing else really to say here, I think. It's more interesting to speculate on what you average voter feels about Sonic post Mania and Forces. Did they cancel each other out? Did the great reviews and sales overshadow the awfulness of Forces? We'll find out soon, I guess. Category:2013 Contest Matches